


Learning to Be

by squishimaru



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishimaru/pseuds/squishimaru
Summary: Kiibo is a robot.Kaito is an astronaut.Who knew they'd click so easily?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as often as possible.... hopefully school won't keep me away from it for too long....
> 
> criticism is welcomed and encouraged!   
> twitter: earthbooty  
> tumblr: earthbooty

Honestly, human interaction was strange. Kiibo never quite understood it. No matter how hard he tried, he felt lost in the moment, and would get washed away in the waves of conversation. He tried to keep up, he really did. But the tide was too strong, and it usually ended up sending him under the surface. He didn't mind much. He only cared for trading experiences when it was absolutely necessary. He never failed anything in his classes either, so questions were never asked. Teachers never had issues with him, and he never had to do anything other than what he was told. He was an incredibly smart and proud AI, and everyone knew it. They kept their distance.   
He kept his. 

But there was a student who tried anyway. Kiibo knew his intentions were pure and nothing short of innocent fun, but the way he approached Kiibo was annoying, and rather insensitive. Yelling 'Hey, robot!' wasn't the proper way to get his attention. It annoyed Kiibo.   
But even still, this student kept trying. His name was Kaito, from what Kiibo could tell. Often his other friends would drag Kaito away from Kiibo's desk with the intent to talk to him, and it never failed to spike Kiibo's curiosity. He seemed popular enough. Sometimes Kiibo wondered what that was like; what it felt like. He wondered if Kaito enjoyed it. He seemed to, the way he would smile and laugh loudly in his seat. Kiibo noticed he always wore one sleeve of his jacket out. He never put his arm in. It made Kiibo tilt his head and lean in to peer closer at the sleeve. Was it painful for him? Was it tethered too short for him? Maybe it was just a preference of style. Kiibo was so intent on asking these mental questions, he forgot to pay attention to the board. A harsh smack from the teacher's ruler on his desk spooked him away from the sleeve, and he, embarrassed now, returned his focus to the lesson at hand. His synthetic skin, now tainted red in embarrassment, Kiibo sighed to himself and glanced over to the boy in question. He was grinning, as wide as Kiibo had ever seen it, and staring straight at him. This caused a surge of steam to exit Kiibo's vents, startling a few students who were not paying attention, or had not seen it coming.

The next day, Kaito approached him again with his hand outstretched, and the same doofy smile on his face.  
"I'm Kaito, Ultimate Astronaut. It's nice to meet you!" He purred, expecting a kind and inviting response.   
Kiibo blushed, and shook his hand tentatively.   
"Um, It's nice to meet you too. I'm Kiibo," The robot returned, avid on being as polite as possible. He felt his cheeks turn lava hot with shyness, a trait he possessed from sheer infancy in communication.   
"I was wonderin' if maybe you'd like to eat lunch with me today on the roof," Kaito's smile faded a bit, but not much. He seemed intent on making Kiibo join him for a meal, which Kiibo could not participate in.   
"I... I do not eat, Kaito-kun," Kiibo shyly explained, glancing back and forth between the floor and his hand. Why did this boy make him so nervous? He felt like he might just die from embarrassment.   
Kaito then spoke up again, returning his same smile from before, "Ah, I should'a known! Sorry, how about we just sit together then? I'd like to get to know ya'! You seem like a really cool dude an' all."   
Kiibo grinned softly, looking around as if there were eyes on his back. Maybe there were, he couldn't tell.   
"I... Suppose I could. I don't see the harm in it," He smiled warmly, standing up on his feet and standing beside the astronaut with confidence. But pride was a thing of the past, now that he was up close to Kaito. Tall. Kaito was very tall. A good few heads bigger. It intimidated Kiibo exponentially, and he tried to puff his chest to seem bigger, as if he were a cat in the headlights of a dog. Kiibo's ahoge twitched in annoyance, not particularly enjoying the height difference the two shared. Kaito hardly noticed. 

The walk to the roof was quiet on Kiibo's end. Kaito talked the whole way, laughing at himself, chattering on about his experiences and stories. Kiibo listened to it all. He drowned in the stories, and the tales Kaito has to tell. It was all variety and not much was the same to another, and Kiibo genuinely enjoyed his time. He never thought something so ideally simple could be so enjoyable. How could he not have done this before? Kiibo felt... warm. Exceptionally warm and.. good. He felt good. This was a good feeling, this warmness in his chest.


	2. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this be considered their first date?  
> And so soon, too.  
> Who knew Kaito Momota was a total, utter flirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got around to posting this second chapter... hopefully i can write more before the end of school! i want to pump out as many chapters as i can. (also the rating may change on this fic depending on if i decide to write a smut scene or not lmao,,,,)
> 
> tumblr: earthbooty  
> twitter: earthbooty

After talking for a while on the roof, Momota noticed a particular habit Kiibo had, that he hadn’t noticed beforehand.  
“Hey Keebs,” Kaito swallowed down his food, still hot from his thermal bento box.“How come you ask so many questions?” Kiibo looked up from his lap, caught off guard from his usual steely composure.  
“Does that bother you?” The robot asked, now currently very pinpoint aware of his mannerisms. Every movement he made was now sub-conscious, and he was very much enlightened of every little twiddle of his fingers.  
“Nah, doesn’t bother me none. But it’s peculiar, the questions you ask,” The astronaut noted, turning his gaze from his lunch to the male sitting beside him. “Maybe you’re just a curious fella n’ all, but I wanted to ask. Just somethin’ I noticed while talkin’ to you.”  
Mechanical was the best way to put how his next words came out. They were… strangely incidental. He didn’t really intend for the words to come spilling out like they did, but maybe that was something of a non-option.  
“I learn everything I know by experience and first hand encounters. Everything you see me do or say, was learned and picked up from another individual. I suppose my mannerisms are caused by a mix of curiosity and desire to learn everything I can,” Kiibo explained wholeheartedly, intent on making his first impressions the best they could be.  
Kaito only nodded, and moved his attention back to his food. He shoved a pickled plum into his mouth and chewed, staring at the slightly damp steam that rose from his lunch and disappeared into the wispy Autumn air. His robotic companion stared, voiceless and in awe. The robot could barely breathe around Kaito. It felt like the air was sucked right out of him, or perhaps even wringed out. Either way, Kiibo was awestruck. The way Kaito’s amethyst colored hair blew softly in the cool breeze of this Tuesday morning made his abdomen twist and constrict in confusion. He felt scared. His body wasn’t usually meant to feel something so extreme and overwhelming like this, much less withstand something of this caliber. Every move he made was dizzying, but for some reason, Kaito’s beauty pulled him right back into consciousness, where he stood dumbfounded and amazed. Everything the astronaut did was breathtaking, and Kiibo wasn’t sure he would be able to take much more. He quickly averted his eyes, deciding to save himself some time to cool down and find his composure.  
It seemed like Kaito noticed, too, because his eyes were all over him in an instant, dragging themselves up Kiibo’s mechanical body. He felt exposed, and in a way he was. He got caught with his pants down, gawking at someone he was supposed to get to know better. Heat rose to Kiibo’s cheeks slowly, and before he could get the right words out to explain, he was apologizing and stumbling on words like a clown.  
“I-I’m sorry, I just find human’s eating habits to be rather interesting is all! I hope I haven’t disturbed you,” He squawked, trying to defensively back himself up with an alibi in case Kaito found him weird, or worse, hated him for being so creepy. But of course, Kaito only grinned with a mouth full of rice, and swallowed down the last bits of his meal. ‘He wasn’t bothered at all,’ thought Kiibo, mentally wiping his forehead free of sweat.  
“Hey, I don’t mind! Why, with how you were lookin’ at me, I thought you might’ve been checkin’ me out!” This only caused a more furious blush to cascade against Kiibo’s porcelain cheeks, not that Kaito was expecting anything short of a reaction. “Just kiddin’! Though if you were, I wouldn’t blame ya’. I’m pretty popular with the ladies, but the boys tend to chase after a piece of Momota as well.” Kaito struck a confident pose and leaned close to Kiibo’s face, almost as if he was doing the same thing Kiibo was accused of.  
“Now I don’t know much about robots or nothin’, but you’ve got a cute face. Definitely something that someone like me would chase after,” He peered close to Kiibo, eyes dipping into every soft curve of the robot’s cheeks, every small dive of his eyes, every perfect little hair on top of Kiibo’s head. This man had every intent on making Kiibo as flustered and embarrassed as he possibly could, and he was intent on doing so. Steam jetted out of the mechanical boy’s shoulders, as he wondered quietly how he even got into this situation. Kaito Momota, the ultimate astronaut of Hope’s Peak High School, was currently hitting on him, and flirting quite seriously. But before Kiibo could get any of his well shut in phrases out, Kaito stood and stretched his long, attractive body and grunted as his back popped in return.  
Dumbfounded, and rather confused, Kiibo leaned back a little to breathe properly and reconfigure all his systems before they shut down on him. He was so caught up in making sure his functions were in optimal condition, that he didn’t realize Kaito had skipped off back to the main hallways of their school, leaving a small piece of paper behind and his empty bento box. Kiibo scooped up the box and shivered, feeling somewhat glad he was even holding something so personal that belonged to the borderline celebrity. The note read, “Call me sometime, you’re super cute!” And a phone number followed. The robot blushed, and slipped the note into the abandoned bento.  
‘Maybe I’ll make him lunch tomorrow.’


End file.
